1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and method that allows a user to view a photo or movie, for example, corresponding to retrieving geographical information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal allows a user to wirelessly communicate with another party via a switching operation in a mobile switching center (MSC) while traveling in a service area managed by a base station (BS). The mobile terminal also provides multimedia communications including image signals and data information such as symbols, numbers and characters. The mobile terminal also has a large-scale display unit and a camera for taking videos and pictures. In addition, one of the supplemental services allow a user to receive geographical information using a Location Based Service (LBS). The LBS may also be integrated with a Geographical Information System (GIS), a Global Positioning System (GPS), an Intelligent Transport System (GTS) and other techniques.
Many other various supplementary services are also provided by the mobile terminal and the demand is high for these supplementary services.
However, the related art mobile communication terminal providing geographical information has the following problem. That is, because the mobile communication terminal provides only previously fabricated geographical map information, the user cannot receive any additional information besides the previously fabricated map information.